1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to single or multiple-pole circuit breakers, and more particularly, to a stop structure for absorbing and distributing the collision energy generated when the movable contact carrying arm moves to a contact open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a high short-circuit current flows into the stationary contact of a circuit breaker and back into the moving contact, it causes a large repulsion force that propels a moving contact arm to open rapidly. This provides current limiting action to the circuit breaker. However, the moving contact arm must be stopped at the end of its travel. In the past, rubber-type material has been used for this function, but has caused certain disadvantages including high cost, large thickness, rebound of contact arm, and sticking of the hot contact arm to the rubber.